


End of the World

by WTFGayLittleZooid



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: I genuinely don’t know what to tag this, One-Shot, Technically a mirror world magolor, he can only speak lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFGayLittleZooid/pseuds/WTFGayLittleZooid
Summary: The Mirror Dimension can only copy so much. The copy of Magolor finds this out the hard way.
Kudos: 47





	End of the World

It was nice. 

His makeshift copy of the Lor Starcutter was working, and slowly started making its way to the end of Popstar’s atmosphere. 

The mirror copy of Magolor had lost his Starcutter. He knew he crashed it, but there were no traces of it to be found anywhere. So after a ton of hard work, he rebuilt it. 

It wasn’t nearly as nice as the old one. Hell- it was just made to get the job done. It was difficult building it, too.

So many hours spent on carefully and strategically watching the three: The shy puffball, the king who held no respect to his name, and the ominous dark knight. He had to. They held so many necessary items for his project, so he had to memorize everything about them in order to steal without getting caught.

And he did. 

He got what he needed and got out of there without getting seen. 

...

Except for one occurrence. 

He was making it back to his craft with his prizes from the raid, and there was that shy, silent, gray demon. It was just staring at him. It didn’t move, didn't say a word. So Magolor struck a few revolution orbs at its feet, ducked into a riff created by his own hands, and left out of there. 

But nothing happened afterwards, and there were no consequences to his slip-up. So he continued. 

His ears twitched with anticipation and delight as the makeshift ship exited the planet’s atmosphere. Perfect! Now all he had to do was open a rift and enter Halcandria’s coordinates, and get home.

  
  


Memories of Halcandria were foggy. Similar to hot steam on a mirror. 

He told himself it was because it’s been so long since he’s been home. He wasn’t sure how long, since again- the memories weren’t the most clear. 

Magolor finished punching in the coordinates, surprised he could remember them, and got ready to open a dimensional rift a while ahead. A few press of some buttons, a short transfer of a lot of his magic later, and it would take roughly four minutes to reach the rift. 

Great!

Magolor was excited. 

He couldn’t wait to go back to Halcandria. 

He sat down to preserve his magic for the ride back, and thought to pass the time. 

It was easier to be alone on Halcandria. Less life tempting and persuading him to break his rule of always staying alone. It was also homely, for a planet hotter than Popstar’s sun with volcanoes on every turn. 

It was also nice not having to talk on Popstar and Halcandria. He liked saving his words for when they were needed. 

It was easier that way. 

The ship rumbled as it approached the rift. Magolor beamed, quickly hovering back to the steering system and looking at the rift through the monitors. He counted the seconds as the rift got larger and larger as the ship crept closer and closer, waiting for the bumpy travel. 

And just as the ship prepared to enter the rift….

It disappeared. 

Mirrorlor squeaked in surprise, pulling up windows on the screens and checking the logs of the commands. 

>COORDS TAKEN

>CHECKING_DEST

>PLEASE STAND BY

>.

>.

>.

>.

>.

>ERROR_045: DESTINATION DOES NOT EXIST

Magolor’s ears fell as he became desperate. 

He started punching the keys desperately, re-entering the coords over and  _ over  _ again, desperate to see a change. 

_ (-I was so close! I’M SO CLOSE! PLEASE-!-) _

_ >ERROR_045: DESTINATION DOES NOT EXIST _

He double checked. Triple checked. They were correct! He punched them in again. 

_ >ERROR_045: DESTINATION DOES NOT EXIST _

He punched them in again. 

_ >ERROR_045 _

Again.

_ >ERROR_045 _

And again. 

_ >ERROR_045  _

The reflection of Magolor was so caught up in the coordinates and desperation he failed to notice how the galaxy was slowly fading away. He failed to notice the blinding white void his ship was creeping into. 

In a fit of frustration, Magolor couldn’t help but summon the Ultra Sword, splitting it into two much smaller and much more easy to handle swords and repeatedly stabbed and hacked at the screen and buttons. 

_ >ERROR_045: DESTINATION DOES NOT EXIST _

He continued attacking, failing to notice the white void surrounding the ship.

_ >ERROR_013: KEYS DAMAGED _

He didn’t stop, he didn’t even slow. 

_ >ERROR_102: MONITORS DAMAGED _

Magolor hated using his words, but he couldn’t help but scream in frustration as he merged the swords back together into the original Ultra Sword, and slammed it down, slicing the monitors in half. 

_ >ERROR_214 _

_ >ERROR_102 _

_ >ERROR_013 _

_ >ERROR_090 _

_ >ERROR_045 _

“We were so far!” Magolor screamed, the swords dissolving into nothing as he slammed his fists into the keyboard, trembling from rage. 

Some would say it was a curse that this copy of Magolor would only say the opposite of what it wanted to. Some would also say it’s a choice. Magolor himself finds it irritating to dwell on his speech patterns and would refuse to answer. 

The Halcandrian’s hands trembled with pure rage as the monitors and keyboard sparked. 

_ (-I was so close….-)  _

…

It’s best not to dwell on events that would eventually turn to fog in memory. 

He exhaled, uncurling his trembling fists and finally noticed the white void. He shouted in surprise, jumping back as his white eyes practically shrunk with shock and confusion. 

He’s supposed to be in the galaxy surrounding PopStar. 

What  _ was  _ this-?!

Magolor quickly flew to the deck of his makeshift ship. He shivered at the freezing temperature. He desperately looked around, trying to spot anything within the void. 

He failed. 

This wasn’t natural.

This wasn’t supposed to be here.

This  _ couldn’t be real.  _

He’s supposed to be in a galaxy! Where the hell was he! He didn’t even enter the rift, what happened-?!

Magolor nearly flew off the ship’s deck as it shook. He yelped, quickly hovering over to the rail and peering over to see what struck the ship (but not without grabbing the rail tightly). 

…

It was grass. 

Grass had appeared below the ship, and only below it. There was a circular, floating island of grass and dirt holding the ship still. 

“...eh..?” He mumbled to himself in complete shock, before the ship started to shake again. 

He watched as the secluded area on Popstar that he built the ship on, the area that he left behind, started to build itself around him again. He bit back a scream, watching as tree after tree grew, the dark night sky filled in the white, and the rocks and cliffs around him began to rise. 

It was  _ terrifying.  _

By the time it was over, Magolor was holding onto the railing for dear life, shaking and desperately trying not to scream, instead just letting out weak and shaky breaths. 

A shy, quiet, unconfident voice nearly gave the mage a heart attack. 

“You tried to leave, didn’t you?” 

The gray demon was anxiously peeking out from behind a tree, a look of pity and fear on their face as they looked at Magolor.

_ Kirby _ , Magolor remembered. Or sometimes Shadow Kirby, since the others occasionally called them that. 

They looked like they wanted to say more, but Magolor didn’t want to hear it. Quickly sending more revolution orbs their way, setting the tree they were hiding on ablaze.

Shadow Kirby yelped, jumping away. When he looked back at the ship, the mirror copy of Magolor was gone. 

He sighed, and began to walk back to the castle. 

(- _ Meta Knight isn’t going to be too happy about a mirror of Magolor… _ -)

(- _ Mirror Magolor? _ -)

Shadow Kirby giggled as he thought of an appropriate name for the new member of the Mirror Family.

( _ -Mirrorlor! _ -)


End file.
